Shining Star
by lilylunaluver
Summary: On the fifth anniversary of the Battle of Hogwarts, Teddy Lupin has a little something to say about his parents. One-shot. R


"Harry?"

"Yes Teddy?"

"Mommy and daddy died tomorrow, right?"

"Yeah, five years ago tomorrow."

"Why did they die?"

Harry sighed. Teddy never really asked this question – he understood it made Harry uncomfortable, just like he agreed to not call Harry 'Dad'. But it was about time Teddy began to wonder.

"Teddy, there was a very bad man. He wanted to hurt a lot of people, myself and most of my family included. You were named after your grandfather, who died right before you were born because of the evil man. Five years ago tomorrow, I went to fight him and your parents came with me. A lot of people fought. Too many died. But the bad man was defeated."

"By you?"

"Yes, that's why I have to make the speech tomorrow. And some people will talk about it, honour the dead."

"Why did mommy and daddy decide to fight? They just had me!"

"That's exactly why they had to fight."

"I don't understand."

"This man – Tom Riddle – he hated a lot of people. He would have made your life hell – and many other people's too, but you probably would have been targeted. Your father was a werewolf who didn't support Greyback – the leader of the werewolves who supported Tom. And your mother was the daughter of a traitor and a muggleborn, who was also an Auror who often fought against him. And I was Tom's worst enemy, and I am your godfather. You would have been tortured, and often."

"Why did they do it?"

"Fight against him? Because it was the right thing to do. He was a bad man who wanted power to do horrible things. That's why they had to fight – and that's why they died."

"Did they love me?"

The question made Harry stop and stare at the five-year-old. His eyes were brimming in tears.

"Yes Teddy. They loved you more than anything in the world."

He looked thoughtful for a moment. "Can I talk tomorrow? About them, when the other people do?"

Harry smiled. "Of course you can."

* * *

Teddy fidgeted nervously in his seat. There were a lot of people here to watch him – what if he messed up? He repeated the poem he had written yesterday in his head. _It will be fine,_ he told himself.

"Five year ago today…"

Harry was droning on about the Battle – the one where his parents died. He swallowed. _I will not cry. I will not cry. I will not…_

After what seemed like ages, people began to go up and talk. A lot of them started crying. Auntie Ginny, who Harry married – so was kind of his godmother – had to be escorted off sobbing when she spoke about her brother Fred. His twin, George, got a few words out before silently walking off.

"Teddy, are you sure you want to do this?" his grandmother asked. "It's okay if you back out now, no one will judge you –"

"No. I want to do this," he said firmly. She sighed. "Okay, of you're sure…"

Teddy turned his attention back to the stage. Harry went up and called the last name to speak.

"I would like to welcome my godson, Teddy. He would like to say a few words about his parents, war heroes Remus and Nymphadora Lupin."

Teddy walked up with his grandmother, clutching her hand. Harry picked him up so that he could be seen properly.

"Hi. I'm Teddy Lupin, and I'm five." He suddenly felt shy. "Ummm… my mommy and daddy died trying to protect me. They were helping the world. Harry said so. My daddy was a werewolf, but he was a good werewolf – he didn't like the bad werewolf, ummm…"

"Fenrir Greyback," Harry supplied.

"Yeah, him. And my mommy could change her face like me." He turned his turquoise hair pink for a moment to show them. "They both loved me a lot. They wanted to protect me. They loved me…" His voice broke. He coughed. "So I wrote a poem about them. I want to say it now, is that okay?"

"Of course, Teddy. Tell them the poem."

"Okay, well. Here it goes:

I love my mommy and my daddy

They are my shining stars

And if they could, they would be here

But heaven's just too far

Sometimes when I close my eyes

It's like they are still here

Just like they never went away

And I never have a fear

My mommy and my daddy

Died to protect me

And to make the world a better place

The best that it can me

I love my mommy and my daddy

And I know they love me too

A lot of people died that day

But I promise – they love you

My mommy and my daddy will always be in my heart."

He wiggled a bit, and Harry set him down. He grabbed his grandmother's hand, and hid behind her as they walked off the stage together. She was crying, and so were a lot of people watching. Suddenly someone stood up.

"Teddy. Teddy. Teddy…" They were chanting his name! Another person joined. And another. Soon, everyone was chanting his name, swaying, crying.

Teddy smiled. Harry was right. Even though it was sad, even though a lot of people died, it was so that people could be happy.

And right now, Teddy felt very happy.


End file.
